Sasuke Uchiha kontra Howaito
'''Sasuke Uchiha kontra Howaito '''to walka odbyta w Kraju Wiecznej Zimy przed jaskinią, między jej strażnikiem z Kamigami i demonem - Howaito, a shinobim z Konohy - Sasuke. Prolog Po odnalazieniu jaskini poprzez anomalie związane z czakrą, Sasuke ma zamiar do niej wejść i iść dalej, lecz zostaje zaatakowany. Walka thumb|299px|Miejsce walkiChcąc wejść do jaskini Sasuke poczuł niebezpieczeństwo, z góry skoczyła na niego biała istota z dużą siłą. W ostatniej chwili dzięki teleportacji uniknął ataku. Zmierzył demona wzrokiem i zadał kilka pytań, ten nie odpowiedział na żadne, stwierdził tylko, że Uchiha musi zginąć skoro ma zamiar do niej wejść. Mając lodową maczugę w dłoni chciał uderzyć Sasuke, lecz ten przysłonił się żebrami Susanoo, jego siła była na tyle duża, że połamał kilka żeber , Sasuke w ostatniej chwili zdołał stworzyć rękę i odepchnąć białą małpę. Próbował uniknąć niepotrzebnej dla niego walki i rozmawiać, lecz Howaito powiedział, że wypełnia tylko misje, Sasuke powiedział to samo i postanowił walczyć na poważnie, wyjął swój miecz. Nagle demon dotknął ziemii, a z niej zaczęły wychodzić zombie. Całe hordy rzuciły się na Sasuke, a ten bez problemu pociął je. Miały one tylko odwrócić uwagę, zza jego pleców Howaito próbował go trafić maczugą po raz kolejny, trafił. Okazało się, że Uchiha podstawił zombiaka pod zamiane jutsu, a sam pojawił się za plecami Howaito. Wykonał w jego kierunku kulę ognia, a ten utworzył z pozostałych zombie ludzki mur, żeby się obronić. Następnie skoczył do góry i zaczął pluć w Sasuke soplami lodu, a ten uaktywnił żebra Susanoo. Sople bez problemu wbijały się w żebra, jeden z nich zaciął go w ramię. Widząc to uaktywnił swojego Sharingana i spalił lecące na niego sople za pomocą Amaterasu, a następnie trafił czarnym ogniem w małpę. Wydawało się, że to już koniec, lecz Howaito zgubił podpalone przez Sasuke włosie, a ten widząc jak się palił biegał na niego chcąc go trafić mieczem, trafił, lecz nie zdołał go zranić przez gęstą sierść. Włosy złapały jego miecz, postanowił go puścić i odskoczyć. Uaktywnił następnie w swojej ręce Chidori i rzucił w niego igłami stylu błyskawicy, a Howaito odpowiedział senbonami ze swoich włosów. Senbony zderzyły się. Sasuke podbiegł blisko z Chidori w ręce chcąc przebić jego serce, a ten uformował kilka rąk ze swoich włosów. Uchiha uniknął kilka z nich, lecz jedna go złapała i uderzyła nim o ścianę, następnie mocno go ścisnęła. Shinobi konohy uaktywnił dwie ręce Susanoo po czym, jedną ręką złapał rękę z włosów demona, a w drugiej dobył miecz i przeciął ją. Potem stworzył drugą wersję Susanoo z kuszą i cisnął w niego strzałą, a ten uniknął jej wyskakując do góry. Sasuke cisnął następną i wydawało się, że w locie jej już nie uniknie. Nie uwierzył własnym oczom, Howaito pomniejszył swoje ciało trzykrotnie, dzięki czemu strzała musnęła go bokiem. Potem z dużą szybkością biegał w stronę posiadacza Dōjutsu, który dobył miecz Susanoo i próbował nim go przeciąć, jednak demon był zbyt mały, szybki i zwinny, żeby go trafić, nawet z tak sprawnymi oczami. Małpa skoczyła na głowę Susanoo, a następnie się powiększyła dziesięciokrotnie, przygniatając je oraz Sasuke. Uchiha widząc niebezpieczeństwo, po chwili bezruchu przywołał kilka dużych węży, które owinęły małpę i zaczęły je gryźć. Howaito zdenerwował się i powiększył się jeszcze bardziej, a węże zniknęły inaczej by pękły. Całe podziemne pomieszczenie zawaliło się, a walka przeniosła się na otwarty teren. Sasuke schował się za pobliskim wzgórzem obmyślając plan ataku. Przed nim pojawiło się kilka zombie, jego reakcja była natychmiastowa. Użył Enton:Yasaka no Magatama ze swoim trzecim poziomem Susanoo spalając je. Howaito usłyszał wszystko i dmuchnął potężną techniką wiatru we wzgórze niszcząc je całe, lecz po nim nie było śladu. Sasuke leciał tuż za nim na swoim jastrzębiu, Howaito odwrócił się i pochwalił jego umiejętności, był przeogromny, stwierdził, że nie jest w stanie go poważnie zranić. Uchiha wyskoczył w jego stronę, a następnie olbrzymia pięść Susanoo uderzyła Howaito w twarz a ten się przewrócił, mimo to zaczął się cieszyć, że ma wymagającego przeciwnika. Okazało się, że w całej okolicy Sasuke z pomocą przywołanych małych węży schował pod śniegiem wybuchowe notki. Cały teren wybuchł, a on wskoczył z powrotem na jastrzębia. Było słychać tylko krzyk demona. Po całej destrukcji Sasuke wrócił na ziemię, widząc obitego Howaito, nie chciał go dobijać a darować życie. Odwrócił się i poszedł w stronę jaskini. Demon wstał i zaczął głośno krzyczeć. Sasuke zignorował to, gdy nagle poczuł od niego większą moc. Bestia stała się czarna i zmieniła swój wygląd. Uchiha uaktywnił drugą formę Susanoo i strzelił strzałą w niego, a ten odbił ją pięścią. Sasuke zaczął formować Susanoo do pełnej formy jednak małpa dmuchnęła w niego skoncentrowanym wiatrem przez co nie zdąrzył je ufromować całkowicie i został odrzucony na kilkaset metrów. Leżał na ziemi formując ręce (miał dwie ręce, gdyż przed misją otrzymał od Tsunade, rękę z komórek Senju), niespodziewanie małpa znalazła się przy nim i uderzyła go pięścią, nawet żebra, które uaktywnił połamały się a on został wbity w ziemię, z jego ust leciała krew. Nie zdąrzył użyć techniki, przed kolejnym uderzeniem uratowała go teleportacja (Amenotejikara) . Pojawił się obok niego i wypuścił z rąk kulę, a następnie się wycofał. Howaito go ścigał, lecz nagle zaczęło go coś przyciągać ku górze. Okazał się, że Sasuke formuje Chibaku Tensei. Zamierzał go zmiażdżyć. Demon lecąc do góry strzelił soplami Tsurara no Shi w stronę Uchihy, obroniły go skrzydła Susanoo. Howaito został przyciągnięty do kuli wraz ze skałami, lodem i śniegiem. Planeta została uformowana. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że został zmiażdżony, jednak tak się nie stało. Powiększył siebie i zaczął się uwalniać z kuli. Sasuke widząc to ufromował w szybkim tempie następne 4 planety, które wszystkie razem uderzyły w tę jedną (Chibaku Tensei: Shōtotsu). Wszystko opadło na ziemię. Howaito mimo użycia na nim potężnych technik wstał lekko pokiereszowany. Sasuke widząc jak wstaje z gruzu uformował finalną wersję Susanoo, by dostosować się do jego wielkości. Jego Rinnegan musiał odpocząć, a on sam miał zamiar pokonać go w bezpośrednim starciu. Rozpoczęła się walka gigantów. Sasuke dobył u Susanoo miecze i próbował ciąć Howaito, lecz przez gęstą sierść małpy rany były zbyt płytkie by mogły go zabić, a on sam obrywał mocnymi uderzeniami z pięsci, że Susanoo zaczęło całe pękać. Oba miecze stracił z rąk, więc uformował Chidori i wbił demonowi w brzuch. Zadziałało. Rana była głębsza, lecz nie zdążył zranić żadnych ważnych narządów. Howaito złapał twarz Susanoo sciskając ją, a następnie walnął je w ziemie. Cała twarz pękła, a Sasuke był w zasięgu uderzeń, kopnął małpę nogą i próbował odlecieć, jednak demon złapał nogę Susanoo i uderzył nim w podłoże. Przyszykował dwie pięści i zamierzał zadać ostateczny cios prosto w Sasuke, który był w rozłupanym, leżącym Susanoo. Zamachnął się. Jego pięści nie sięgnęły. Został przebity na wylot w klatce piersiowej ostrzem Chidori z ręki Susanoo. Howaito uspokoił się. Walka się skończyła. Epilog Resztki rozłupanego i popękanego Susanoo zniknęły tak samo jak ostrze Chidori. Howaito wybielał i się zmniejszył powracając do pierwotnej formy. Spadł na ziemię. Był zakrwawiony. Sasuke widząc śmierć demona, wstał i poszedł w stronę jaskini. Był nieco osłabiony i obity. Wrócił do groty przez rozwalony sufit i stał przed jaskinią. Wchodząc do niej znów poczuł niebezpieczeństwo tak jak na początku. Niespodziewanie obok niego wyskoczył jeszcze żywy Howaito i uderzył go w twarz, odrzucając go i wbijając w pobliską ścianę. Uchiha nie wierzył własnym oczom, że demon jest na tyle wytrzymały. Jego łuk brwiowy pod wpływem uderzenia cały się rozwalił, a prawe oko natychmiast spuchło. Dostał wstrząsu mózgu. Howaito krzyknął, że jego misja zostanie wypełniona. Podniósł maczugę z ziemi i resztkami sił oraz oddechu pobiegł chcą dobić Uchihę. Sasuke wbity w ścianę otworzył swoje prawe oko, lecz nie był w nim Rinnegan tylko Sharingan. Howaito biegnąc spojrzał w jego oko, wpadając nieświadomie w genjutsu, wydawało mu się, że biegnie w miejscu, aż się przewrócił i zaczął pluć w krwią. Sasuke wyszedł ze ściany ledwo trzymając się na nogach, będąc wciąż zamroczony po solidnym uderzeniu. Tym razem patrzał cały czas jak Howaito skonał. Demon na koniec zapytał się , że nie rozumie czemu nie dobiegł. Uchiha odpowiedział mu, że spojrzał w jego Sharingan wpadając w iluzję. Howaito zrozumiał, a jego oczy zamknęły się. Tym razem na pewno umarł. Kategoria:Walki Kategoria:Wydarzenia